vapriologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Leprecaun 3
Leprecaun 3 is a 1995 slasher film Plot In a Las Vegas pawn shop, a decrepit old man with one leg and hand shows up and pawns the shop owner Gupta with a statue wearing a medallion around its neck. The old man claims the statue is his good luck charm and warns Gupta to never touch the medallion it's wearing. When the old man leaves, Gupta cannot resist taking the medallion, so he removes it from the statue. Then a Leprechaun (Davis) suddenly springs to life from his statue prison, jumps on Gupta's back, and bites off a part of his ear, accusing him of being a greedy thief. He then beats Gupta's legs with his walking stick and notices that he's wearing leather shoes. He removes one and states that he "appreciates a good pair of shoes." He looks down and notices Gupta's sock has a hole in it, revealing his big toe. The Leprechaun takes a hold of his foot and says, "Ah, don't mind if I do!", and then proceeds to bite the man's big toe off. Before he can cause him anymore harm, Gupta reveals that he is wearing a medallion that he found on the Leprechaun's then petrified body. The Leprechaun runs from it and hides in the basement, where Gupta follows him and is shot in the arm with an arrow from a Cupid statue. Gupta then attempts to negotiate with the Leprechaun by allowing him to have half of the gold in exchange for the Leprechaun's freedom. Knowing he is being tricked, Leprechaun tosses the medallion aside. Gupta runs back upstairs to call for help, but is strangled to death by the Leprechaun via the phone cord. Meanwhile, college student Scott McCoy has just arrived in Las Vegas, but while driving on the streets, he notices a woman with car trouble. He stops and gives her a ride to the casino where she works. She is introduced as Tammy, and Scott becomes immediately infatuated with her. While at the casino, Scott can't resist gambling, so he plays at the tables. After losing all of his money at the roulette wheel, Scott goes to the local shop to pawn his watch, where he uncovers Gupta's lifeless body on the floor. While calling for police, Scott unknowingly steals Leprechaun’s coin and is given one wish. This one wish grants the mortal anything he or she desires and that it remains permanent as long as the coin is kept safely by the mortal. In this case, Scott wishes that he had a winning streak. After he leaves the shop (via the coin's magic transporting him back), Scott strikes rich at the casino (realizing his wish had come true). He is later robbed by employees (Loretta and Fazio) and attacked by Leprechaun. He is able to throw Leprechaun out of the hotel window, but in the process is bitten. In the meantime, casino employees (Mitch, Loretta, Fazio) pass the coin around making wishes. Mitch wishes he could sleep with Tammy, Loretta wishes for a new body, and Fazio wishes that he were the greatest magician in the world. Obviously, Leprechaun has survived the fall and one by one, he kills them off. Mitch is killed after Tammy leaves the room. A porno comes on the television and starts speaking his name. The woman comes out of the television and starts kissing Mitch. Mitch hears the Leprechaun on the television and looks up. When he looks back at the woman, she is actually a robot. She then proceeds on electrocuting him. After uncovering Mitch's dead body, Scott and Tammy spot the Leprechaun beside Mitch's body asking for the coin to be given back to him. Scott and Tammy subdue the Leprechaun and flee Mitch's room. Outside the casino, Scott has begun to turn slowly into a Leprechaun himself from being bitten and must fight his urges. When Tammy takes him to the nearest hospital, Scott is promptly taken to the examination room. The doctors notice irregularity in both his skin and blood, due to Scott's transformation. Scott, now a (tall) Leprechaun, stands up from his stretcher, subdues the medical officials observing him, and starts wandering around the hospital sensing that the Leprechaun is somewhere in the building. Tammy, worried over Scott's condition, ventures into the empty hospital hallways to find him. The Leprechaun manages to capture her at the morgue and threatens to kill her if she doesn't tell him where Scott is. Before he can cause fatal harm to Tammy, Scott immediately appears and a showdown commences between the two. As they each use magic to subdue one another, Leprechaun warns Scott that his Leprechaun-like tendencies cannot be fought so easily and that he would eventually be drawn to the gold's power. Scott then informs him that Fazio is the one who has the coin, so Leprechaun vanishes in midair. Meanwhile, back in the casino, Loretta wishes for her 20-year-old body back. When confronted by the Leprechaun she tells him she doesn't have the coin anymore. In turn he blows her up by making her breasts, butt, and lips bigger and bigger, until she explodes. Fazio was the last to die. He wished to be the best magician in the world. During his magic performance, the Leprechaun shows up. Everyone thinks he is part of the act. They do a trick about a person getting sawed in half. The only thing is the Leprechaun has a real chainsaw. Fazio attempts to make another wish on the coin that he would be at Caesar's Palace, but to no avail since the Leprechaun informs him that he already made one wish and that it's pointless. Everyone in the crowd start insisting they want the saw trick to be done, not knowing that there would be that much blood and gore. The whole crowd, in disgust, see before them Fazio being killed on stage. Tammy and Scott arrive and warn the people to leave for their own safety. The audience immediately leave, while Scott continues to battle with the Leprechaun. Still in Leprechaun form, Scott can't resist the pot of gold the Leprechaun leaves on the stage floor. Leprechaun promises Scott that if he takes the pot of gold, they'll share it, and Scott will be trapped forever as a Leprechaun. After hearing Tammy's pleas to not take it and that the Leprechaun's powers lie in his gold, Scott burns Leprechaun’s gold, which in turn incinerates